


Day #3: Fantasy

by bookishandbossy



Series: Fitzsimmons Week [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But not explicit, F/M, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Leo Fitz's spectacular range of ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #3: Fantasy

Rule 1: Thou shalt not have fantasies about thy lab partner.  


Jemma Simmons blamed the ties. When they’d assigned the sandy-haired engineer as her lab partner, she’d given him one glance before telling him that if he just let her handle everything, they’d be fine and firmly taken the test tube from him. He’d snatched it back, rattling off the reasons why what she’d been about to do would slow them down by at least five minutes, and together they’d finished the lab in record time with record results. That was when she noticed the way his hair curled at the nape of his neck. The next week, they’d gotten coffee after the lab, talking and arguing about their latest projects long after the coffee had gone cold. That was when she memorized the particular shade of blue of his eyes. The week after that, they met outside of the lab to develop a new kind of drone together. That was when she found herself locking her hands together behind her back to keep them to herself. But it wasn’t until she noticed the ties that he became quite so…distracting.

So, when their most recent lab went up in flames (quite literally), she was pretty sure that being distracted by the thought of everything she could do with Fitz and his ties wasn’t a valid excuse. Instead she murmured something about the equipment being improperly calibrated and averted her gaze from his tie.

Rule 2: Thou shalt not mention those fantasies to the aforementioned lab partner.  
She was peering under the microscope at the colony they were growing at Sci-Ops when Fitz burst into the lab clutching three sweaters, two pairs of skinny jeans, and five ties. “Simmons, what am I supposed to wear?” he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. “She’s going to be here in half an hour.”

“Wear for what?”

“The date with Donna. I told you ages ago that I was going to be out of the lab tonight.” He didn’t sound very enthusiastic about it. Donna was a perfectly pretty redheaded physicist who’d asked him out three weeks ago and, lacking a reason to say no, he’d said yes. “Can’t you just dress me up like a doll or something?”

“The only doll I ever had was one of Ada Lovelace.” Besides, I’d be much better at undressing you, she thought and promptly scolded herself for it. Fitz wasn’t hers to claim and, no matter how often she daydreamed about tugging him towards her by his tie and kissing him, she’d never gotten up the bravery to do it.

“Jemma, please?” He was practically batting his eyes at her now and she gave in.

“Wear the blue sweater with the dark-wash jeans. And a skinny tie. Girls like ties. They make you look grown up and professional, like you know what you’re doing. And if she wants to kiss you, all she has to do is tug on your tie and then you’re pressed up against her and it’s much easier to get to the buttons on your shirt. Besides, ties have so many wonderfully creative uses and—” she stopped abruptly when she felt Fitz staring at her.

“Jemma, just how much time have you spent thinking about this?”

“Not much.” she said and, blushing, hoped he couldn’t tell that she was lying through her teeth.

Rule #3: Thou shalt never, ever, act on those fantasies in your lab. Especially if it flies.  


He was wearing her favorite bloody tie today. The blue one with tiny dots that made the blue of his eyes deeper than ever, like the sea and the sky had distilled themselves into his irises. And once again, he was being much too distracting. She could imagine burying her hands into his curls, undoing all those tiny buttons on his shirt, wrapping that tie around her wrist and using it to pull him as close as he could get…she sighed softly and unconsciously loosened her grip on the lab table. So when May abruptly jerked the plane downward, she went flying. Right on top of Fitz.

He was warm and solid beneath her and for some reason, he was suddenly turning bright red. “I should probably move my hand.” he said, voice strangled, and that was then that she realized precisely how they’d landed. She was practically straddling him—of course she was—and his hand had somehow become curved around her breast. His thumb was rubbing slow circles across it, almost unconsciously, and as soon as he glanced down at his hand, he tried to snatch it away, forgetting that it was still pressed between them. Instead his hand slid upward to rub against her again and she arched against him, making them both blush. “Jemma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I don’t know why that happened.” he kept on babbling as he tried to pull them both upward, holding on to her as the plane hit yet another bump, until finally they were leaning against the legs of the table and she was in his lap instead of on top of him. That was when he realized that she seemed to have no intention of moving, and that he liked it that way. “Jemma, you can move off me now?” he said, everything in his voice begging her not to.

“Do you want me to?” she whispered. He slowly shook his head and she smiled, reaching for his tie and slowly starting to wind it around her wrist. “Good, because I don’t want to either.” And with that, she tugged him the final inch and sealed his lips with hers.

All the other members of the team later remembered it as the day Fitzsimmons didn’t discover the properties of the alien substance that had had them puzzled. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons remembered it as the day when they decided to run several much more successful experiments on the remarkable properties of ties.


End file.
